The invention relates to a control unit for an electric vehicle or hybrid vehicle. The control unit has a housing enclosing a cavity. The housing has a housing lid and a housing opening, wherein the housing lid is designed to close the housing opening. The hybrid vehicle has at least one electric machine and additionally an internal combustion engine.
With control units known from the prior art there is the problem that, when the housing lid of the housing is opened, live parts in the interior of the housing can be contacted, thus posing a danger to a person who opens the housing.